Inside Out
by Iluvbagels13
Summary: The fairly obvious, that Brooke and Peyton are totally into each, is what this story is about!


** INSIDE OUT**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimers: So this takes place once Peyton and Brooke get back to Tree Hill after graduating. Brooke is very successful and Peyton has started her label and is dating Lucas. This is all before they ever knew Lucas wants to make his book into a movie. So neither of them know that Julian is back. I own nothing One Tree Hill Related! Please Read Enjoy and Review.**

Brooke Davis is sitting on her couch waiting for her roomate-bestfriend Peyton Sawyer. She's a beautiful blonde with mesmerizing hazel eyes much like her own. She sits sipping on a glass of red wine, swirling around the dark liquid without ever putting the glass to her lips.

As per usual, Miss. Davis, is sitting on her couch worrying about her best friend, why is she worried? Peyton is with Lucas and she knows nothing would happen to her. So the fashionista isn't worried but staying up to be there for her best friend. There is a small inkling of jealousy hidden behind the iron curtain protecting Brooke's heart, after the first debacle with the love triangle.

Peyton Sawyer is sitting on Lucas's couch tuning out whatever her boyfriend is saying. She wants to get home to her best friend because she hasn't seen her all day. She laughs at the memory of Brooke flinging pancake batter this morning.

"Peyton! Are you even listening?"

"What? Oh yeah sorry baby i'm just missing my best friend!"

"C'mon Peyton I want to spend some time with you."

Peyton kisses Lucas's cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow Luke, love you."

The music executive drives her comet a little over the speed limit.

Brooke Davis still sits on her couch waiting for her friend with an undisturbed wine glass. She has become spacey thinking back to the snow day years ago. Peyton Sawyer walks into the house and sees that Brooke is simply spaced out. With a deep smile she goes behind the couch and wraps her arms around Brooke's neck.

Brook Davis isn't usually scared easily but when she feels arms encircle her neck she freaks out a little bit. But the perfume that is Peyton. The smell of lavender and lilac is just so calming it always has been.

"P. Sawyer what the hell was that."

"I'm happy to see you too B. Davis."

Peyton lets go of Brooke and goes around the couch to sit right next to her.

"Isn't it a little early to be hitting the sauce?"

"Oh bite me, Peyton."

"You wish I would!"

Brook has an internal panic as she thought Peyton knew of her non-platonic friendship feelings.

"You can be such a bitch sometimes."

"Oh you love me."

"Yeah I do."

"Clothes Over Bros?"

"Hoes over Psychos?"

"Still not funny, Brooke."

Brooke turns to look at Peyton.

"Okay P. Sawyer, now I thought you were with Lucas tonight?"

"Yeah but I missed my B. Davis."

"Good because I was missing my P. Sawyer."

Brooke Davis ran her fingers through that beautiful blonde hair of her best friend. She wondered what it would be like to hold her in her arms every night and wake up to this bush of crazy blonde hair every morning.

The next morning Peyton awoke to see a scantly clad Brooke Davis walking to her in a robe.

"Brooke?"

With that the fashionista dropped the robe giving Peyton the ultimate view, everything Brooke Davis. The punk can't help but clamp her legs together because Brooke is even sexier than she ever imagined her to be.

The sway has Peyton entranced as Brooke walks closer and closer. The rocker's breath becomes more haggard.

"Shhh, baby. I want you so bad P. Sawyer."

Brooke starts to crawls up the bed till she is straddling Peyton.

Finally Peyton catches her breath.

"God Brooke! I want you so bad too. I'm in love with you B. Davis!"

Brooke presses forward and kisses Peyton.

"Hey sleepyhead wake up." Brooke whispers.

"Mmm Baby get back to bed."

Brooke's heart stops. Peyton is obviously having a sex dream about Lucas and she can't be around that since it'll break her heart into even smaller slithers.

Brooke gets up and leaves in haste, leaving a sexually confused Peyton to figure out what had just happened. The blonde's erratic heart rate doesn't seem like it will be slowing down any time soon. She tries to get her hormones in check before she does something she regrets.

The rest of the day they both proactively avoid each other as much as possible. This had Peyton spending a lot of time with Lucas.

Brooke Davis spent her time early drawing a new line. Sadly enough all that she could come up with had to do with Peyton's signature look. As Brooke drew Peyton, Peyton drew Brooke. With a mind full of Peyton, Brooke goes off to Tric, it's four o'clock somewhere.

"Chase! Just pour me a double!"

Brooke hits her head against the bar.

"Not Chase but I've got Tequila."

"Well, not Chase you are my new best friend."

As the last word dies on her tongue Brooke Davis has her breath caught.

"Here you go friend."

The girl sets down two shot glasses and a bowl of limes. She pours out the drinks and gives one to Brooke with a wink.

"Let's drink to you..."

"Alex."

"Alex."

They down it and suck on the limes.

"I like you Alex."

"I like you too…"

"Brooke."

"Let's drink to you!"

They down the next shot and another lime. Both Brunettes aren't even buzzed yet. So they both know they are going to party. Alex writes something down on a napkin: Pick me up at 9 and wear something hot. Another wink and she hands over the napkin leaving while swaying her hips.

Did Brooke Davis just get a date with some random Alex bartender girl? Brooke Davis walks out with a smile on her face as she skips to her car. By the time Peyton Sawyer gets back home Brooke Davis has her entire closet on the floor of her room.

"Woah, B. Davis where's the fire!"

"I didn't have anything to wear!"

"Because you threw all your clothes on the floor you crazy hoe!"

"I need something HOT!"

"Oh? Someone got a date tonight?"

When she said that her throat constricted.

"I don't know maybe, Alex just told me to be there at 9 and to look hot so I don't know!"

Brooke talked in a way she wouldn't have to say that Alex was in fact a girl.

"Wow, you must really like Alex, i've never seen you this nervous before B. Davis."

"Peyt. I can't do this."

In Peyton's head she does a dance but she knows it's not.

"Brooke you deserve this! Just give it a chance!"

They hug for a little too long and reluctantly break away.

"You look good in anything but here wear this."

It was a tight little black dress.

"P. Sawyer! You are the best!"

Brooke strips to her skivvies and Peyton becomes over-whelmed so she leaves and goes down stairs to busy her hands. Down comes Brooke wearing the tightest shortest little black dress. Peyton almost forgets to breath seeing the goddess that is her best friend.

"Peyton stop drooling!"

Brooke says good naturally as Peyton blushes crimson. The fashionista heads for the door with Peyton at her side.

"Have fun tonight, B. Davis!"

"I will Peyt! Don't wait up!"

With a wink and a lightness she floats her sexy ass to her car.

Brooke drives her car slightly shaky with nerves. She's never been nervous around another person other than Peyton but that's because she's in love with Peyton. She tries to shake her head trying to get rid of her nerds. She has no idea what she's doing is because she wants to be happy and ear someone again.

Up the outside steps Brooke ascends toward what would hopefully be her new future because she needs to move on with her own fucking life! She opens the door to the club of her ex boyfriend's mother.

"Hot damn you look amazing."

Brooke loads up.

"I, oh, uh wow."

Alex strides toward in a tight sleeve less dress that has a cut out above her boobs and exposed back. The bartender caresses Brooke's cheek and sweetly kisses the other.

"You're adorable when you're flustered. Now C'mon!"

With that Alex outstretches her hand and Brooke gladly takes it. A silly smile still splayed upon her lips.

The autumn air hits their intertwined hands and they halt right in front of a neon green Kawasaki Ninja. Brooke's mouth hits the ground.

"You can't be serious."

She exclaims to Alex who has a light-hearted smile upon her lips.

"Of course i'm not."

With that said Alex pulls Brooke to the passenger seat of the car right next to the bike. Alex holds open the door for Brooke who is pleasantly surprised by the chilvary.

"Don't look so shocked, I treat my girl right."

"Your girl? A bit presumptuous wouldn't you say?"

"Can't hurt a girl for hoping."

With that Alex lightly closes the door and slides into the drivers side of the vehicle.

Alex turns on the car and turns to look at Brooke as she shifts the gear to drive. That's when Brooke notices Alex's hand is still or the shift. B. Davis took initiative and laced her hand with Alex's. Alex turns to look at Brooke smiling.

Peyton stays seated on the couch staring at the door Brooke just left to go on her date. Peyton knows she shouldn't feel like this. Her friend has found a person who wants her, a person who wants her so close that they meld together. So close that hands are all over bodies touching every space of skin. Her lips against his as her tongue caresses his. Peyton stands up and punches the closest wall.

"Fuck, that hurt!"

A swift knock on the front door breaks Peyton out of her less than friendly thoughts about Brooke.

"Peyton? You home?"

"Luke? Is that you?"

"Yeah, Peyton can you open up?"

Peyton wipes the drool from her lips and sets to open the door.

"Not that i'm not happy to see you but why are you here?"

"You left so abruptly that you left your notebook/sketchbook at my house."

"Oh my god, I can't believe that I left it."

Quickly to her feet she goes and gives her boyfriend a vice like grip hug.

"I've missed you Peyton."

She could feel her heart sink with Atlantis.

"Wanna come in?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Peyton holds out her hand, which Lucas takes without hesitation. They sit down on the couch with well rehearsed ease.

Alex took the longer route to their destination so she could hold Brooke's hand. Alex drove toward the entrance of the valet parking.

"Where are we?"

"At the fashion show, I'd thought you'd like to go."

"Of course I do! But I didn't even know one was happening today!"

"Well, dating a movie star has it's perks."

"What? Oh my god, you're Alex Dupré! How did I not notice god i'm a dumbass?"

"No, you're not, you are the only person who sees me just as Alex and not Alex Dupré. When I was told we were filming here in this small town I thought it would be the tenth circle of hell. But I met this amazing fashion designer."

Brooke can't help but smile at the girl. She places her hand on Alex's cheek and pushes their lips together. Brooke feels all the neurons firing in her head. This physical and ravenous need to have this wonderful girl close is almost too much. Her scent drives Brooke mad and her delicious lips Brooke never wants to break from but has to, but only a few centimeters.

"We should head inside and we can go in there as just friends if you're not ready."

Brooke pushes forward and kisses Alex on the lips.

"Uh, no, I can't stand watching other people undress my girlfriend."

Alex's lips twitch into a coy smile.

"Girlfriend? Isn't that a bit presumptuous?"

"Oh shut up and kiss me, girlfriend."

"Yes, baby."

They kiss again.

Brooke gets out of the passenger seat before Alex and is momentarily blinded by the paparazzi. But she gets over it pretty quick and goes to open her girlfriend's door. Once she swings the door open out comes Alex and she captures Brooke's lips in front of the entire world. All the paps over enthusiastically took pictures all the while hooting and hollering. Pulling slightly away to look at Alex's reaction and the dazed look on her face makes Brooke smirk.

"Wha..What?"

"Just wanted everyone to know you're mine."

Alex smirks

"Well, in that case."

Pushing forward she kisses Brooke cleanly on the lips.

They begrudgingly pull apart from each other. Holding out her hand for Brooke to grab, Alex smiles charmingly at the diva. With hands clasped they walk toward the entrance to catch the fashion show.

Luke looks over his shoulder and grabs the TV remote and turns the TV on. They catch a glimpse of the headline about a fashion show. This of course leads Peyton to start thinking about her best friend. Lucas can fill his girlfriend be taken to a far off land within her mine. But he is nothing but patient so he goes back to looking at the TV and sees a very interesting news. On the headline of the TV screen it says Starlet seems to have found someone! Famous designer Brooke Davis! This causes Lucas to quickly sit up which makes Peyton look up with saucer wide eyes at the t.v. as well.

**Do you like it? Please Review! Thank You all.**


End file.
